Love in Disguise
by yintotheyang
Summary: What happens when Lucky, Ethan, Johnny and Lulu all team up to rescue Luke and Tracy from the clutches of Helena.


A/N – This is a one shot, set in sort of the present day on GH. I think you'll know what I mean when you read it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I would love a comment!

**Love in Disguise**

"Really?" Johnny asked, looking at the two men across from him on the private plane. "You're being serious?"

"You wanted to help," Lucky shrugged.

"Yeah, mate," Ethan laughed. "I think you'd make a pretty good woman anyway."

"It's not going to happen," Johnny said seriously. "Make a new plan."

"The only way we can get into the party Helena is hosting is to send a couple," Lucky reasoned. "We picked a name out of a hat as to who would don the wig and play the girl and you lost. Suck it up, this is for Luke."

"Right, Luke, your father," Johnny pointed out. "That means one of you should be dressing up like the woman."

"Are you insecure in your manhood or something?" Ethan wondered and Johnny glared at him.

"No," Johnny snapped.

"I think you are," Ethan continued. "You're afraid of just how good a woman you might actually be."

"I am not," Johnny argued. "I wouldn't be a good woman because I'm _**not**_ a woman. What kind of woman has chest hair?"

"An unmarried one?" Lucky guessed and Ethan laughed.

"I'm not joking, I'm not being the woman," Johnny said, crossing his arms and pouting in a way that made him look like a four year old who wasn't getting his way.

"Aww, I think you'd be cute," another voice said, walking out of the cockpit.

"Shut up, Lulu, I'm not dressing in drag just because we don't have a girl to do it," Johnny groaned.

His face clouded in confusion as he turned to see Lulu standing there before him. He looked across the plane and saw similar expressions on the faces of Ethan and Lucky. Lulu just laughed at the three boys and sauntered over to take a seat next to Johnny.

"How did you get on the plane?" they all asked in unison, getting their thoughts in order at the same time.

"I climbed the staircase and walked inside," Lulu smirked.

"This is a private Zacchara jet, how did you get clearance?" Johnny asked.

"You know all of your employees always liked me better than you," Lulu said, looking at Johnny. "I just told them that I wanted to surprise you on this trip and they were more than happy to let me."

"Of course," Johnny sighed.

"How did you know we were leaving?" Lucky wondered.

"Well, I went looking for Dad on the Haunted Star earlier and heard the three of you planning to make the trip to Greece," Lulu explained. "At first I was pissed that no one called me, yet Johnny was being included. But then I realized Johnny has a lot of money and resources that make finding Dad a whole lot cheaper for the two of you, so you were just using him."

"What the hell?" Johnny muttered as Ethan and Lucky looked away sheepishly.

"Don't be too upset, Johnny," Lulu smiled. "They wouldn't have trusted just anyone with this little mission. They must like you or at least figure our dad does."

"Played like a fiddle," Johnny mumbled, leaning back in his seat and pouting again.

"So, what made you tag along?" Ethan asked.

"I wanted to help," Lulu shrugged. "Good thing, too. Now I can play the woman and Johnny can breathe a sigh of relief."

"I don't know how comfortable I'd be with pretending to date my sister," Ethan said, making a face.

"Yet you were okay with pretending to date me?" Johnny asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You don't have to," Lulu said, not giving him a chance to answer in hopes of preventing an argument. "Johnny can pretend to date me."

Again, all three men looked at her in confusion. Given the history, which at times was very painful, of Johnny and Lulu, none of them expected Lulu to say that. Especially since she was acting like it was no big deal. Didn't she have a boyfriend who she was ridiculously devoted to that would most definitely not approve?

"Is that a good idea?" Lucky asked after awhile, looking between the former lovers sitting on the couch.

"Makes sense to me," Lulu replied. "Why wouldn't it be okay?"

"For one you have a boyfriend who hates his guts," Ethan said, pointing toward Johnny.

"I have no boyfriend," Lulu said simply. "Is there a two?"

"Two, this is potentially dangerous and you shouldn't get involved," Johnny added, trying not to ask about her sudden lacking of a boyfriend.

"What happened with Dante?" Lucky questioned, making Johnny's ears perk up.

He hadn't asked. Her brother had.

"Doesn't matter," Lulu answered. "And, as for the danger, I'm not scared. I don't sit in corners and cry and I don't let outsiders rescue my family without me."

"I'm hardly an outsider, Lulu," Johnny said, smiling at her word choice. "I know you're not afraid. More bravery than brains, remember?"

"That was your take, not mine," Lulu said, a sly smile coming to her face. "I can handle whatever we're doing and you'll be there to protect me should things get crazy. It will be fine."

"I don't like you being at risk," Johnny maintained, knowing it was a losing battle.

"Yes, you do," Lulu accused. "You like coming to my rescue."

"Oh please," Johnny muttered, blushing slightly.

"You got any clue what those two are talking about?" Ethan asked Lucky quietly from across the plane.

"Not one," Lucky shook his head. "Pretty sure they forgot we were here."

"Look, I'm helping out and that's all there is to it," Lulu said to Johnny adamantly. "The sooner you stop fighting it, the sooner we can get the plan in order and make sure we're going to bring my dad home."

"She's too stubborn to give up and you know it," Lucky said loudly, reminding Johnny and Lulu that he and Ethan were still present.

"I know," Johnny sighed in defeat. "Okay, so what's the new plan?"

"You're going to love it," Ethan said, rubbing his hands together as they all leaned in.

Lulu surveyed the room and smiled to herself. She had caught every eye in the room and that was the plan. She tried not to sigh when she felt Johnny's hand settle at her waist. He looked handsome in his tuxedo and she felt like they had gone back in time. She looked to him and he smiled at her before leading her further into the ballroom. They took their seats and Lulu smiled when she saw the place card in front of her.

"Linda Carpenter," Lulu read. "You better be Joe."

"Of course," Johnny laughed. "Lucky asked for names to use as aliases and those came out naturally."

"Well, it's always best to use an alias you've used in the past," Lulu said, glancing around the room.

"You...um...you look amazing," Johnny muttered, blushing slightly.

"Thanks," Lulu whispered, blushing as well.

Johnny smiled and let his eyes wash over her again. Aside from the short black wig, she looked just the way he liked her. The dark blue, strapless dress looked perfect on her and reminded him of the dress he bought her for Sonny and Kate's wedding. He hoped this night did not have a similar ending.

"Have you spotted her yet?" Johnny asked, looking at Lulu.

"No sign of the wicked witch of Greece," Lulu sighed. "What if she doesn't show?"

"Then we'll think of something else," Johnny replied with confidence. "We're going to bring your dad home."

"I wish I could be so sure," Lulu said, looking around again.

"Dance with me," Johnny suggested.

"That's not a part of the plan," Lulu replied.

"Well, we're improvising," Johnny shrugged. "You need to relax a little bit."

"What if I miss her coming in?" Lulu asked.

"You won't," Johnny smiled. "You're a Spencer, you can smell a Cassadine from a mile away, right?"

Lulu laughed and Johnny stood. He reached his hand out to her and she took it, letting him pull her to her feet. They walked hand in hand to the dance floor and when they reached it, Johnny laced their fingers together and brought his other hand to the small of her back. She rested her hand on his shoulder and he pulled her closer as they began to sway to the music.

"You know, the last time we danced together, we were Joe and Linda," Lulu murmured, keeping an eye out for Helena.

"That's right," Johnny nodded. "I can't believe I never took you out dancing after that."

"I can," Lulu giggled. "We're the worst dancers in the world."

"We're doing okay, now," Johnny noted, smiling as he met her eyes.

_Meanwhile, at the Cassadine mansion..._

"You ready, bro?" Ethan asked, looking at Lucky who was disguised with a shoulder length blonde wig.

"Yeah," Lucky nodded. "I have enough experience of actually being drunk, I can fake it."

Ethan laughed and adjusted his baseball cap and fake mustache before they both walked out of the bushes next to the main house where they were hiding. Ethan rang the bell and Lucky started beating wildly on the door. A few minutes passed before the door opened and a very confused looking guard answered the door.

"Duuuude," Lucky said, trying to walk inside, only to be stopped by the guard. "This house is freakin' awesome!"

"Excuse me, where do you think you're going?" the guard asked with wide eyes.

"Sorry, mate," Ethan spoke up. "My friend is a little wasted. We're here on vacation and we're completely lost. We need to use a phone."

"We don't allow strangers inside," the guard replied.

"We ston't allow drangers inside," Lucky mimicked.

"You seem like a fine bloke," Ethan said, trying not to laugh at Lucky. "We'll only be here for like ten minutes while we call and then wait for a cab."

"There are no cabs on the Cassadine island," the guard scoffed.

"Then how in _hell_ do you expect us to get back to our hotel, little man?" Lucky asked.

"Little man?" the guard asked angrily.

"Jeff, take it easy," Ethan warned, looking at Lucky. "We need this little...I mean fine man to help us."

"I don't need anyone's help," Lucky slurred. "But I would appreciate it if you all would stop spinning around."

"He's really smashed," Ethan laughed.

"If you don't remove yourselves from the property, I will have you escorted out," the guard barked.

"You asked for it," Lucky said, swinging his fist and knocking the guard out with one punch.

Ethan looked around and was thankful no one was around. They quickly dragged the guard inside and into the coat closet. Lucky quickly tied up the guard and gagged him before exiting the closet with Ethan on his heels. They walked around carefully and quickly found an empty room to duck in to.

"Well, we're inside," Ethan sighed. "Great punch, by the way."

"Thanks," Lucky smiled. "Now we just wait for the call from Lulu."

"You think they'll be okay?" Ethan wondered.

"Depends," Lucky sighed.

"On what?" Ethan asked.

"On whether they remember they're pretending to date or not," Lucky laughed.

_Meanwhile, back at the party..._

Johnny twirled Lulu and she laughed freely as he pulled her back into his arms. She froze for a second and he followed her gaze. A rich elderly woman had just walked through the door and Johnny assumed that was the infamous Helena Cassadine. He looked to Lulu and she nodded, giving him the confirmation he needed. The band switched to a slow song and Johnny and Lulu slowed their rhythm to go along with the melody.

"Okay, when this song ends and the next one starts, you know what to do?" Lulu asked softly.

"Give up dancing with my date and be a gentleman who asks the sweet old lady to dance," Johnny muttered.

"Don't sound so grumpy," Lulu teased. "Now, after you start dancing with Helena, I'll distract her guards and you'll pull her out of here."

"Right," Johnny nodded, subconsciously pulling Lulu closer.

"Stop worrying," Lulu said calmly, leaning against him.

"Not a chance," Johnny replied and Lulu giggled.

The song came to an end and the band switched to a faster song again. Lulu pulled back and gave Johnny a reassuring nod. He gave her hand a squeeze and asked her to be safe with his eyes before turning in the direction of Helena's table. He headed for her and smiled when he reached her table.

"Excuse me," Johnny said sweetly. "Would you like to dance?"

"Young man, I don't believe you want to dance with me," Helena replied. "These feet are deadly."

"Actually, you remind me of my grandmother," Johnny lied. "I never got to dance with her, so I was hoping you would do me the favor."

"Your grandmother?" Helena asked. "Funny, Mr. Zacchara, I always thought you were Italian."

Johnny tried to keep a straight face, but he knew it was useless. Helena knew who he was, which meant she knew who Lulu was. That also meant that when Lulu had exited the ballroom, she had walked straight into a trap.

"Now, Mr. Zacchara, I suggest you turn around and walk slowly to the door and allow my guard to take you with him," Helena said with a wicked smile. "Unless you want harm to come to Miss Spencer."

Johnny's face filled with fear for Lulu and he knew he had no choice but to cooperate with Helena. He turned slowly and put on a mask of strength in case Lulu was waiting outside as well. She was nowhere to be seen, but the guard Helena spoke of appeared quickly. He pushed Johnny outside and the next thing Johnny knew, everything went black.

_Meanwhile, back at the Cassadine mansion..._

"They should have called by now," Lucky noted, pacing around the room.

"Do you think something went wrong?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know," Lucky sighed. "Maybe Helena just showed up late."

"You think something went wrong," Ethan guessed, deciphering Lucky's weak excuse.

"We should have all stuck together," Lucky muttered, running his fingers through his hair. "Splitting up put us more at risk."

"So, what do we do now?" Ethan asked.

"We try to find Dad on our own and hope that whatever trouble Johnny and Lulu are in, they can get out of it by themselves," Lucky replied.

_Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse..._

Lulu fought to open her eyes, cursing Helena and her minions, specifically the one who had knocked her out. She finally got her eyes open, but they struggled to adjust to the dim lights. The dull ache in the back of her head wasn't helping matters either. She tried to reach her hand up to sweep her hair out of her face, but her other hand came along as well. She sighed and leaned back against the wall behind her as her eyes focused on the handcuffs and then fell to the chain attached to her ankle and the wall. They made her start cursing Helena all over again. Suddenly, she was reminded that Johnny was with her before she got knocked out.

What had happened to him?

She heard a groan and she looked to her right and saw Johnny laying sideways beside her. He struggled to push himself up and immediately began looking around. When his eyes settled on her, he seemed to relax. Lulu, however, was filled with more worry at the sight of him. He had a gash on his forehead above his left eye and some dried blood below the gash where it had previously trickled down.

"You lost your wig," Johnny said softly.

"What happened to you?" Lulu asked in concern, ignoring his statement.

"Helena knew who I was," Johnny muttered. "The last thing I remember is being knocked out by one of her guards."

"All I remember is leaving the ballroom," Lulu said, trying to examine his cut.

"How do I look?" Johnny asked when she finished.

"You've looked better," Lulu answered.

"Thanks," Johnny said sarcastically.

"Seriously, I don't think it was too deep," Lulu replied. "Plus Helena is so twisted, there's no way she'd let you die of infection. It's on her terms or not at all."

"You say that so casually," Johnny said, meeting her eyes.

"I guess it's the Spencer in me," Lulu shrugged.

"I've missed that part of you," Johnny admitted. "You haven't really been acting much like yourself lately."

"Are you trying to ask me a question?" Lulu wondered.

"Does the fact that you're here and acting like your old Spencer self have to do with you no longer having a boyfriend?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know," Lulu sighed.

"What happened?" Johnny questioned.

"You really want to talk about this right now?" Lulu countered.

"It's not like we're going anywhere," Johnny replied, gesturing to their chains.

"True," Lulu nodded and then took a deep breath. "Earlier today I went to Dante's. He wasn't there, but I let myself in, like I always did. I was in the kitchen and I dropped something and when I bent over to pick it up, I heard Dante come in, talking to someone. I guess it was someone from the PCPD, I don't know. But he was talking about this case he was working on and I froze before revealing the fact that I was in the apartment."

"What was the case?" Johnny wondered.

"Yours," Lulu muttered.

"What?" Johnny asked in confusion.

"He was working on setting you up," Lulu clarified. "I didn't understand all the details, but it involved making you think Sonny was coming after you in a way that would force you to go after him and then they would arrest you for it. I was shocked at first, but I figured I could just talk to Dante and get him to change the mind of whoever had planned the whole thing."

"That didn't go well?" Johnny guessed.

"That's an understatement," Lulu scoffed. "I stood up and when he realized I was there he hung up as fast as he could. He asked me how much I had heard and I told him enough to know I needed to call and warn you. He told me I couldn't do that, so I told him that he couldn't go after you and expect me to do nothing. He got so angry, basically accusing me of still being in love with you and being loyal to you over him."

"Wow," Johnny mumbled.

"I know," Lulu said, shaking her head. "I told him it wasn't about being more loyal to you, but he wasn't budging. He told me that if I tried to warn you, he would actually have me arrested for obstruction of justice. As if justice is setting you up to commit a crime and then arresting you for it. I thought he was bluffing at first and then I realized he wasn't. It was like I had been in a fog for the last six months and suddenly, the clouds were lifting. I could see Dante clearly for who he really is and I didn't love him. I hated him for the way he was treating me and for what he was trying to do to you."

"So, you just walked out?" Johnny asked.

"Please," Lulu laughed. "First I swung a baseball bat between his legs and ruined any chance of him having children. Next, I warned him that if he ever tried to come after you again, I would make him wish he was dead, but I wouldn't kill him, so he'd have to endure the agony. Then I walked out."

"That's the Lulu Spencer I know," Johnny said, laughing as well. "You know, you didn't have to stand up for me like that."

"Of course I did," Lulu replied. "It's what we do. And even when everything has changed between us, some things don't."

"I'm glad some things don't," Johnny muttered.

"I know I told you I don't sit in corners and cry," Lulu said softly. "But I'm starting to get scared. I have no idea how we're going to get out of here."

"It's going to be okay, Lulu," Johnny promised.

"Do you have an idea?" Lulu wondered.

"Not one," Johnny replied. "But we have each other."

Lulu smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Johnny raised his arms and she maneuvered herself so his cuffed hands were holding her and she was pulled tightly against his chest. The dull ache in her head was beginning to throb and she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep in Johnny's arms.

_Meanwhile, in the dungeon beneath the Cassadine mansion..._

Luke paced by the bars as Tracy slept. He didn't know how to get out of this mess and that was a first for him. Helena had a major advantage and she seemed to be perfectly willing to let Tracy die before she made her move. It was just like her and it drove Luke insane, but challenged him at the same time. He just had to be careful not to let Tracy see the part of him that enjoyed the situation. It would only anger her further.

He heard a noise and prepared to battle with whoever was coming down the stairs. He sighed in relief when he saw his sons creeping down cautiously. When they realized there was no one else down there aside from Tracy and Luke, they made their was over to the bars.

"Please tell me you have the keys," Luke begged.

"Would we come all the way down here if we didn't?" Ethan asked.

"Easy, Dodge," Luke warned. "I just need you two to get me and Spanky out of here. She's really sick."

"Well, maybe Ethan can take Tracy to a doctor," Lucky offered. "But you and I have some business to attend to."

"What has Helena done now?" Luke questioned as Ethan unlocked the door.

"I'm not sure," Lucky replied. "But Ethan and I didn't come to Greece alone. Johnny and Lulu were with us and we had an elaborate plan. Their part didn't hold up, though, so Ethan and I improvised. Now I'm worried that something happened to Johnny and Lulu and that's why they didn't call earlier."

"So we have to go get Lesley Lu and young Zacchara before Helena can use them as bait to keep me prisoner," Luke surmised.

"Exactly," Lucky nodded as Ethan pulled a sleeping Tracy into his arms.

"You got her?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Ethan said breathlessly.

The three men headed upstairs, Ethan making sure to keep a tight hold on Tracy. Luke led them to a secret exit, explaining that it was only a door from the inside and there was no way to get in at the point from the outside. They left the mansion and moved carefully along the property until they reached the gate.

"Okay, Ethan, you take a cab and get to the plane," Luke instructed. "Tracy will be fine for the time it takes to fly home and I don't trust anyone on this island to treat her. Cowboy, come with me. We're going to go find your sister and the junior mob boss."

_Meanwhile, back at the warehouse..._

Johnny knew that he and Lulu were in a dangerous situation, but he smiled in spite of it all. He couldn't help it. Lulu was in his arms and felt safe enough to sleep with her head resting on his shoulder. That was always enough to make him smile. She shifted slightly and yawned and he knew she was waking up. Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced up at him and blushed instantly.

"Don't look at me like that," Lulu muttered.

"Like what?" Johnny asked.

"Like you know what I'm thinking," Lulu replied.

"How could I know what you're thinking?" Johnny questioned.

"I don't know, but you always seem to," Lulu said, resting her head against his shoulder again. "I bet if you guessed right now, you'd be right."

"I'd guess that you're trying to formulate a plan to get out of here, but a part of you doesn't want to because you're not ready to go back to Port Charles and face everything," Johnny offered.

"See," Lulu sighed. "You just know me so well."

"Is that a bad thing?" Johnny asked.

"No," Lulu answered.

"You don't sound too sure," Johnny noted.

"It's just..." Lulu said before trailing off.

"Just what?" Johnny wondered.

"Look at us," Lulu said, raising her hands and dropping them again. "We're sitting here and you're holding me and everything is just so normal like we never had a horrible, heartbreaking fight that resulted in us barely speaking for a year. You can still read me like a book, but I can't read you. I used to think I could, but then I found out you had lied to me for so long and I'm wondering if I ever really knew you the way you know me."

"You know me, Lulu," Johnny said softly. "You know me better than I know me."

"How can that be?" Lulu asked. "I didn't think you would ever cheat on me or lie to me. I sure as hell didn't think you would fall in love with a woman old enough to be your mom."

"Honesty, I like that," Johnny laughed.

"I'm being serious," Lulu muttered. "I know this isn't the time or the place, but there are things you need to know and I'm going to say them because I'm pretty sure I'll never get another chance."

"Okay..."Johnny said slowly.

"I don't know you," Lulu said seriously. "I don't know your heart the way I was so sure that I did and that hurt worse than anything when we broke up. I realized that everything I thought to be true was just a lie. I had to wonder if I had ever really known your heart. If you ever really loved me at all. If what we shared meant to you what it did to me. And it killed me to wonder all of those things because if the answer was no to any of them, it made me such a fool."

"Lulu," Johnny said, turning a little to make sure he was looking in her eyes. "I meant what I said before. You know me, the _**real**_ me, better than I do. The real me is the man who picked you up when you needed a ride on a late September night. The real me kissed you at the Overlook because I was afraid it was my only chance and I just had to know what it was like. The real me made love to you under the moonlight on the Haunted Star. The real me covered up a murder and stood through a trial in your place because I couldn't bear the thought of you going through all of it. The real me spent the best New Year's Eve of my life eating pizza and beer and freezing my ass off just to see you smile. You're not to blame for me losing me and becoming someone else. Someone who would lie and cheat and do all of the other stupid things I did. And I never want you to question the way the real me feels about you."

"But what difference does it make who's the real you and who's not?" Lulu asked. "Because if you're not going to go back to being the real you, then at the end of the day, it doesn't matter."

"I want to be the real me, the man that you know," Johnny whispered. "I just didn't know how to go back once I lost track of myself."

"You're the real you right now," Lulu muttered. "I can feel it. Because I know what you're thinking."

"And what's that?" Johnny wondered.

"You're thinking that even the real you doesn't deserve me," Lulu answered. "And you're afraid that if you try to be the real you again and we try again that it will all blow up and we'll both end up hurt worse than we were the last time."

"Right on the money," Johnny replied.

"I want you to be the real you because I know that's who you want to be," Lulu said, bringing her hands to his face. "It can't be about the two of us. You have to do what's best for you."

"The best times of my life have all been with you," Johnny responded. "Maybe you're what's best for me."

Lulu opened her mouth to respond, but closed it just as quickly when she heard someone coming in. In a second, Johnny's arms retreated from her and he was standing in front of her to shield her from whatever was coming through the door.

"Ah, the young lovers are awake," Helena said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"What do you want, Helena?" Lulu asked, standing up and trying to step around Johnny.

"Well, I was just going to let you go after I was sure you were okay and had learned your lesson about trying to con me," Helena said in a way that made Lulu wonder if she was being honest. "But then your father and Tracy escaped, so now I need the two of you as bait to get him back."

"Keep me, let Lulu go," Johnny said calmly and Lulu hit him from behind.

"That makes no sense," Lulu argued. "Keep me and let Johnny go. My father could care less about Johnny anyway, so he's of no use to you."

"How sweet, you want to protect each other," Helena said sarcastically. "Unfortunately, you're both staying. Zacchara is no help on his own, but letting him go would only result in him coming right back for you and I don't want to deal with that."

"What if Johnny promises not to come looking for me?" Lulu asked, making Johnny roll his eyes.

"I'm not making that promise so don't worry," Johnny spoke.

"There will be food brought in for the two of you in about an hour," Helena said, obviously ignoring Johnny and Lulu.

She left as quickly as she came and Lulu slid back to the ground. Johnny followed suit and put his arms around her again.

"What do you think she's going to feed us?" Lulu wondered.

"So, we're dropping the conversation from before she came in?" Johnny asked.

"I don't see why we need to keep talking about it," Lulu replied.

"Oh," Johnny said, filled with hurt and confusion over what he perceived to be a change in Lulu's attitude.

"No, I just meant..." Lulu said and then paused to get her thoughts in order. "You're what's best for me, too. It will all work itself out if we just stop thinking about it and talking about it and getting in the way of our own happiness. We just have to let it happen the way it's meant to be and that means us being together."

"You sound really sure of that," Johnny noted.

"I am," Lulu smiled. "We'll find each other. We always find each other."

Johnny smiled down at her and leaned in to brush his lips against hers in a whisper of a kiss. He leaned his head against hers and she snuggled into him, letting herself be lulled to sleep once again by his heartbeat.

_Meanwhile, just outside the warehouse..._

"Okay, Helena's gone," Luke said, watching the guard carefully.

"This is really risky, Dad," Lucky noted, looking over his shoulder to check for any additional guards.

"Come on, I trust you, Cowboy," Luke smiled. "I'll get the guard's attention and let him 'subdue' me and while I'm trying to 'make a break for it' you'll sneak in and grab my princess and the prince of the underworld and then you and Johnny will take down the guard and let me go and we'll all make a run for it."

"What if all four of us end up captured?" Lucky asked.

"Then I'm sure we'll have a hell of a time together," Luke replied, his eyes showing how much he loved to walk on the wild side.

"Good luck," Lucky offered as Luke prepared to go. "To all of us."

Lucky watched as Luke stormed out to the guard, yelling and screaming and demanding that the guard release Lulu. For a moment, he thought the guard was simply going to follow Luke's orders, but then the scene began to play out as they had anticipated. The guard pulled out some rope and began tying Luke up, but before he could finish, Luke started to run away. The guard took off after him and Lucky quickly got inside the warehouse door before anyone could spot him.

His eyes landed on the far wall and he shook his head. Johnny and Lulu were fast asleep, holding each other. They didn't seem to mind that they were prisoners and could possibly die, so long as they were together. Lucky called their names, causing them to stir as he started to work on picking the lock with the tools he had in his backpack.

"Lucky, what's going on?" Lulu asked as Johnny removed his arms from around her.

"I'm getting you out of here," Lucky muttered, clicking the lock on the chain around Lulu's ankle. "Dad is distracting the guard."

"What if the guard gets the best of him?" Lulu questioned in concern.

"That's what me and Johnny are for," Lucky supplied, releasing Johnny from the chain on his ankle. "When I get all these cuffs off, we're all going to leave. Lulu will head straight over to the alley across the street and Johnny and I will team up to take out the guard and get Dad free. Then we'll all make a break for it and head back to the plane. Tracy and Ethan are waiting there for us."

"I'll handle the guard, you make sure you get Luke free of whatever kind of binds the guard tries to put on him," Johnny suggested as Lucky got rid of both of their handcuffs. "If it's a lock, you can pick it faster than I can."

"Good idea," Lucky agreed as they walked to the door.

"Be careful, both of you," Lulu said, worrying but knowing both men were more than capable. "And don't get used to being able to tell me what to do and me doing it. I'm only doing it this time because it makes the most sense."

"We'll be okay," Johnny promised, squeezing her hand gently.

On Lucky's word, Lulu made a run for the alley and Johnny and Lucky carefully headed over to where the guard had Luke tied up on the ground. He was on the phone, probably with Helena, and he had a gun trained on Luke. Johnny approached carefully and took out the guard with one swift motion, making sure to knock the gun away and the phone out of his hand. With one more punch, he knocked the guard out cold and Lucky pulled Luke to his feet, quickly untying the ropes and setting him free. They all joined Lulu in the alley and then made a run for it to the other street, jumping in the first cab they found and heading for the airport. They boarded the plane and Johnny told the pilot to head for home.

Tracy was laying down in the back of the plane, apparently feeling somewhat better after getting some water in her system. Ethan, Luke and Lucky all sat on one couch while Johnny and Lulu occupied the other one, desperately trying not to touch each other and give away the fact that they had reconnected. They recounted the events of their evening for everyone and laughed as Luke explained to them why Helena knew who Johnny was. Apparently he had once used the Zacchara name to scare her off, so she had done her research on them and now knew them all by face and name.

"That would have been nice to know before now," Johnny said, chuckling. "How many other times have you used your friendship with me to get out of a bind?"

"Whenever necessary," Luke replied and they all laughed.

Johnny and Luke proceeded to tell a story about something that had happened once at the Haunted Star. Lulu had heard the story before, so as Lucky and Ethan were listening, she found herself staring at Johnny with the goofiest grin on her face. And Luke noticed.

"Cupcake, if you want to sit closer to your boyfriend we can handle it," Luke said pointedly.

"My...what?" Lulu asked, realizing she'd been caught staring.

"I know better than anyone that problems can be fixed when you least expect it," Luke replied. "And it's obvious to me that you and Johnny Z have finally fixed those problems that you were having."

Lulu glanced at Johnny and noticed he was staring at her lovingly in a way that only he could do. He obviously didn't care if her brothers knew how he felt about her, probably because he realized they had known all along. She scooted over a little and he put his arm around her, saying nothing but doing what it took to show how he felt about her. She looked up and both Lucky and Ethan were smiling, which surprised her.

"You're not going to lecture me, Lucky?" Lulu asked warily.

"No," Lucky laughed. "I always judged Johnny without knowing him before. But now that I do know him, I see that he's perfect for you. And he'd do anything to make you happy. That makes him alright in my book."

"What about you, Ethan?" Lulu wondered.

"Zacchara and I are friends, sis," Ethan smiled. "I want nothing but happiness for both of you."

"Enough of this mushy talk, children of mine," Luke said, smiling the infamous Luke Spencer smile that he had passed down to all of them and that even Johnny seemed to be developing. "I have an idea."

"What kind of idea?" Lucky asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could drop Tracy off in the Chuckles and then maybe make a little trip to Budapest," Luke explained. "I mean, we have access to this private jet and all, right Junior?"

"Yeah..." Johnny said cautiously.

"What's in Budapest?" Ethan questioned.

"I'm glad you asked," Luke smiled. "I have a friend there who knows a guy that sells the best cigars, but he really overcharges."

"What's the scam?" Lulu wondered.

"That's the thing," Luke said slowly. "Johnny, how do you feel about dressing in drag?"


End file.
